onedirectionfandomcom-20200223-history
Niall Horan
Niall James Horan@niallofficial. "...Its James". 13 January 2011. (born September 13, 1993) is a member of One Direction along with Harry Styles, Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson, and Zayn Malik. Early Life Niall was born in Mullingar, County Westmeath, Ireland. He is the son of Bobby Horan and Maura Gallagher. His only sibling is an older brother named Greg. Bobby and Maura divorced in 1998 when Niall was five years old. He lived in both parents' homes before finally settling with his dad.The Ex Factor. Sunday World. 2010. He felt that living in Mullingar was the easiest thing to do at the time, because all of his friends were there. Niall's stepfather is from England, and he has family there. Niall was a pupil at Coláiste Mhuire, Mullingar, a boys' Christian Brothers school. He has been playing guitar since he was around eleven years old, and performed around his homeland, including as a support act for Lloyd Daniels, in Dublin. Music career In 2010, at sixteen years old, Niall auditioned for the seventh series of The X Factor UK'' in Dublin.Mullingar teen has got the X Factor. ''Westmeath Examiner. 7 July 2010. He sang "So Sick", and received mixed comments from the judges. Louis Walsh was in his favor, but Cheryl Cole and guest judge Katy Perry, felt he needed some time to grow. Simon voted to let him through, Cheryl said no, and Louis quickly added in his yes, and left Niall's fate up to Katy. She decided to vote yes, and Niall was put through to bootcamp. At bootcamp, Niall sang "Champagne Supernova", but failed to qualify for the "Boys" category. After a suggestion from guest judge Nicole Scherzinger, Niall was put into a group with four other boys, who also failed to move on in the competition, but since they were too good to let go the judges decided to agree with Nicole. Niall, along with Harry Styles, Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson, and Zayn Malik formed One Direction. Harry Styles came up with the group name. They began competing every week until the finals where they received 3rd place, closely behind Rebecca Ferguson, who came 2nd, and Matt Cardle who won the competition. Following The X Factor, One Direction signed a record contract with Sony Music subsidiary Syco Records. They released their first studio album, Up All Night, ''which became a big hit around the world and came out first. In November 2012, One Direction released their newest album Take Me Home, starting with Live While We're Young. Credits Credits adapted from album liner notes *"Taken" — writing *"Everything About You" — writing *"Same Mistakes" — writing *"Live While We're Young" — additional guitar *"Kiss You" — additional guitar@Savan_Kotecha. Twitter. Confirming Niall's guitar contributions. November 5, 2012. *"Heart Attack" — additional guitar *"Change My Mind" — additional guitar *"Back For You" — writing *"Summer Love" — writing *"Still The One" — additional guitar Personal Life Family His parents are divorced and his mom is remarried. He has one brother, Greg and a cat named, Jess. Relationships Holly Scully Niall was dating Holly Scally before he appeared on ''The X Factor. He stated that they broke up when he was on the show because he wanted to concentrate on his career. Two years later, she was the victim of a cruel internet rumor claiming she had died of cancer. Since his rise to fame there have been many rumours of relationships, most notably of Niall with Demi Lovato. He has stated rumors about his relationship with Demi. They openly admitted they both have a crush on each other. They also admitted that they Skype each other. Niall has also been linked to T.V. presenter, Laura Whitmore and Made in Chelsea's, Louise Thompson. Niall-horan-holly-scally-550x435.jpg|Niall with Holly niallandholly1.png|Niall and Holly Quotes *"I like anything that's edible..." (Favorite Things) *"Let's go to Nando's!" (Common Quote) *"I want to have sold out arenas, an album..." (X Factor Audition) *"I look up to Justin Bieber..." (Common Quote) *"Yes, it upsets me very much (when girls cry)" (New Megamind 2) *"Well, personally, I wouldn't like to be a food, because I wouldn't want to be eaten." (X Factor Diary 7) *"POTATO!" (X Factor, Xtra Factor) *"Cheeseburgers and jellybabies."(something he says during an awkward moment) *"I'd rather be a boy playing with a paper plane, than to be a grown man playing with a woman's heart." Trivia *'Trademarks:' **His love for food. **His blonde hair. (Note that it's naturally brown and is/has been bleached/dyed ever since he was 12) **His Irish accent. **His laugh *His favourite place to eat is Nando's. *He has a Nanco's Black Card which lets him have unlimited Nando's at any Nando's restruant for free. *His starsign is Virgo. *He is 5 foot 7.inches (178cm tall). *He is the only member of One Direction who was not born in the England. He was born in Mullingar, Ireland. *He skypes with his family and close friends from the One Direction tour bus. *Before they named the band One Direction, Niall suggested they should be 'Niall and the Potatoes'. *He believes in no sex before marriage. *Niall's microphone has the colors of the Irish flag stuck to the bottom of it. *The only book Niall has ever read is 'To Kill A Mockingbird'. *His guitar was the best Christmas present he ever received. *He prefers girls with brown eyes. *Niall didn't take his T-shirt off in the What Makes You Beautiful video because he didn't think he was slim enough. *Niall feels awkward talking about his body. *His favorite subject in school was geography. * He never went to his school prom. * On the X-Factor, Katy Perry told Niall not to let her down. The day their album came out in the U.S. she tweeted Niall saying "Congratulations, you didn't let me down". * He likes to swear a lot, which is why he is normally quiet in interviews. * Niall waxed his legs for charity, but said he wouldn't do it again as it was too painful. * Niall admits to masturbating on the tour bus. He describes it as 'relieving tour bus boredom'. * He has Claustrophobia, which is the fear of small/enclosed spaces. * His celebrity crush is Demi Lovato. * He is the only band member who doesn't have a tattoo. * Niall's favourite songs are 'Fly Me to the Moon' by Frank Sinatra and 'Boys of Summer' by Don Henley. * When he was younger, Niall had Coulrophobia - a fear of clowns. External Links *onedirectionmusic.com - One Direction's official website *@NiallOfficial - Twitter *niallhoran - Instagram References Category:People Category:Irish people Category:Singers Category:One Direction